Saying Goodbye
by angelsinstead
Summary: John and Blair must deal with the aftermath of the plane crash that took Todd and Marty's life. How will Starr, Jack, and Sam deal with their father's death? subplot : Starr/Schuyler


AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is a one-shot sequel story to "Todd and Marty." John and Blair are the main characters, but it also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Our story begins when Llanview receives sorrowful news of the deaths of Todd and Marty in the plane crash.

I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Sorrowful News ~*

"I wonder who that could be," John replied when the doorbell rang. "I'm not expecting anyone."

Sam stood up and went to answer the door. "Aunt Vicki," he said, hugging his aunt so tightly.

"Hello, Sammy," said Vicki.

Her gaze then settled on Blair as her eyes filled up with tears. "Ohhhh Blair, there's been a terrible accident," she began.

Blair went to Vicki's side. "Vicki, what's the matter? What is it? Is it Jessica? Natalie? What's wrong?" she asked with worry. It had to be something awful considering all the tears.

Seeing the tragic look on Vicki's face, John knew something horrible had happened. Going to Blair's side, he wrapped an arm around her to support her no matter what the news Vicki needed to share.

"Blair, I just don't know how to tell you this," said Vicki. "Todd and Marty were married today and had gone off on their honeymoon. They had asked me to care for Paloma. But earlier I saw this news broadcast on the television and they said their plane had crashed. Ohhh Blair... there were no survivors."

Jack, who had been listening to the conversation, suddenly jumped up from his chair, sobbing, "No! NOOOOOOOOO! My dad is not dead! He can't be!"

All the blood drained from Blair's face. "Surely not," she whispered. Even though she wasn't still married to Todd, she never would have wished him dead.

"Y-you're sure it was his plane?" she asked. "It could have been any plane. How many planes leave Llanview every day?"

"I'm absolutely sure it was his plane. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't 100% sure, Blair," Vicki said sadly. "I'm so soooo sorry."

"No.. noooo," Jack continued to sob. He fell to the floor, crying like a small child.

Sam just sat there at the table, trying to take it all in. They were talking about his dad and an airplane, but Sam was confused and wasn't really sure why his brother had become hysterical.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sam asked in a sad little voice as he went to look up at Blair.

Blair was at such a loss, she didn't even know how to comfort Jack or explain to Sammy. She looked at Vicki. "Thank you for telling me," she said softly. She pulled Vicki into a hug.

"You're welcome," Vicki said, returning Blair's hug. She then went to Jack and hugged the little boy. She caressed his hair and said to him softly, "Your dad loved you so much..." She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, and then she quietly left as she needed to get back to Paloma.

Blair looked at Sam, taking his small hand into hers. "Sammy, have you heard of a place called Heaven?" she asked her son as she lead him into the living room and sat down with him on the couch.

Jack continued crying as John picked him up as though he were a small boy. He carried Jack into the living room and set him down gently beside his brother on the couch as Blair began talking to Sam. For a moment all that could be heard was Jack's soft sobbing.

"Mommy, did Daddy die?" Sam quietly asked.

Blair nodded slowly. "Yes." she answered.

"Daddy died," she said, choking on the words. Todd could be such a pain but he had loved the kids and this was just beyond anything her kids should ever have to endure.

Looking from his mom to Jack, Sam started to cry. "Noooo," he began sobbing. John took the boy into his arms to comfort him. He felt pain strike him deep inside. Once he had fancied himself in love with Marty and had even shared a brief relationship with her, but now she was dead. She was way too young to die.

Caressing Sam's dark hair, John soothed the little boy. "It's going to be okay, Sam. Your mom and I are here," Jack promised the little boy.

"It can't be true. My dad can't be dead!" Jack said in a loud scream. "It's just a big lie!"

Blair hugged Jack tightly in her arms. "I'm sorry, Jack; so sorry,' BLair said. She wished it were a lie; she'd give anything for it to be a lie, because she hated to see her boys hurting. And how would he ever tell Starr? Right now Starr and Schuyler were on a camping trip while Langston and Dorian were taking care of Hope.

Sam had cried himself to sleep in John's arms. "He's just too little to completely understand," John said to Blair after returning from carrying Sam up to bed.

Jack sat on the couch with the tears dried on his face. He had his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. "I want to see my dad's body!" he insisted.

"Honey, it has to be pulled and indentified. There was a plane crash and there were many passengers," Blair said. "I'm sure it'll be a few days before his body is returned to us to bury."

"What about my baby sister Paloma, what's going to happen to her? She doesn't have a mom or a dad now," Jack said as it all started sinking in. He was worried about the baby, because he knew his dad and Marty had loved Paloma so much. "Vicki isn't going to give her up for adoption, is she?" Jack asked worriedly. "She's MY sister."

"No. of course your aunt Vicki would never do that!" Blair said. "She loved your father very much and would never EVER do anything like that knowing how much it would hurt him. As of yet I don't know who will take in Paloma, but we will make sure she stays with her family. She is yours, Sammy's and Starr's little sister, and nothing will ever change that."

"Okay," Jack said as his lower lip trembled. "I-I'm scared, Mom... I don't want you to die, too. Or John either. And I miss my dad..."

"I know, Jack," John spoke up as he lay a hand gently on Jack's shoulder. "But your mom and I are right here, and we are both healthy. Try not to worry."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack," Blair promised. "I'll be here until the day you grow up and get married. I'll be here until you get tired of your dear old mom."

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and cried. He just held her as though he would never let her go. As John watched the two of them together, his own eyes welled up with tears. He quickly looked away, trying not to show his emotions. It had been a long exhausting day.

Blair hugged her son as her own tears fell. This wasn't fair to the kids; not at all. Sam was still so young, and even Jack still needed Todd. How could anything this awful have happened?

"Blair, we need to get Jack to bed now. You take him on up... and I'll go clean up the kitchen," John suggested. It had been a terrible day for all and everyone needed their rest. All John wanted to do now was comfort Blair; afterall she had been married to Todd half a dozen times and he was the father of her children.

Blair nodded as she helped Jack up and led him up the stairs to his room, making sure he got to bed. Her heart was breaking, and she didn't know what to do about it. How do you handle losing someone you were once so close to?

Swiftly, John cleaned up the kitchen and loaded everything up into the dishwasher. He then went upstairs, searching for Blair. With all the kids in bed, the house was so quiet. "Come here," he said, tugging her into his arms. Gently he held her, just rocking her in his embrace as he tried to comfort her.

Tears slid down Blair's cheeks as she hugged John. She didn't know what she would do if she had been forced to go through this alone. John was her rock and her strength, and she was so thankful to have him.

Holding Blair tight, John felt his own eyes tear up. He thought about Marty and all they had shared once. "It's okay, Blair... let it out," he whispered, caressing her hair. "I know you loved Todd once... he was a major part of your life..."

"It's not fair,' Blair sobbed. "He could be such a pain when he was around, but I didn't want him to die. Why did he have to go and die?"

"I don't know, baby... I don't," John said as he rocked Blair gently in his arms. He began kissing away Blair's tears. They were hot and salty and they calmed his grief. He thought about Marty and how wrong it felt that she had died so young. He found Blair's lips as he kissed her lingeringly.

Blair kissed him as her fingers slid through his hair. His kiss soothed her as she wanted to feel anything but beyond pain and grief right now.

Lifting Blair in his strong arms, John carried her over to the bed. He lay her down upon it gently and began stipping out of his clothes. He stood there naked, gazing down at Blair's tear-streaked face. "I love you," he said before his mouth met hers.

She returned his kiss, running her fingers through his hair, tugging on it lightly. In John's arms, her tears gradually ceased.

*~Five Days Later~*

After returning from their camping trip, Schuyler and Starr showed up at John and Blair's before going to pick up Hope at Dorian's. "I haven't been able to get in touch with Dad. Do either of you know why his cell phone is no longer in service?" Starr said as she walked in the door with Schuy. "He didn't pick up at the house either and I need to talk to him. I'd like to mend my relationship with him."

Blair didn't know what to say. She stood there frozen, the words trapped in her throat.

John looked at Blair when Starr asked about her dad. He knew it would be terribly difficult for Blair to tell Starr the news. Although it had been five days since the accident, the boys were still reeling from their father's death. Jack seemed traumatized and little Sammy cried quite often, needing constant comfort.

"Starr, listen... you and Schuy better sit down," John spoke up. "We've got something to tell you."

Schuy looked at John his stomach dropped. Something was wrong. He could feel it. "Is- is Hope alright?" he asked worriedly as John led him and Starr to the couch.

Starr looked alarmed. "She's okaym right?:!" she demanded, wanting an answer from someone.

"Hope is fine. This...this is about Todd," Blair managed to get out.

Starr sank onto the sofa confusion, written on her face. "What about Dad? He's not hurt, is he? Did something happen to him?"

Schuyler was relieved when Blair said that little Hope was fine. For a moment, he had been certain something had happened Starr's baby girl, the child he now regarded as his own. But then he listened as Blair went on to say that something had happened to Todd, Starr's dad.

John placed a gentle hand onto Starr's, seeing her begin to panic. "Listen, Starr. Your dad and Marty got married... and they went on a honeymoon. The boarded a plane after having left your little sister Paloma with your Aunt Vicki. There was some sort of malfunction with the plane. Nobody really knows what happened... but the plane... it went down," John explained. "I'm sorry but there were no survivors."

"No! No! Just...just someone has to look for him! He's probably hiding or maybe he got washed up onto the bank somewhere! He's not gone; he can't be. Dad's never gone," Starr cried out.

"I'll find him!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping up from the couch. "Where was he going?"

"Some tropical honeymoon vacation with Marty," John spoke gently as he tried to calm his very distraught stepdaughter. "And it's true, the plane did crash and no one made it out alive. Starr, I hate to tell you this... but his and Marty's bodies were found."

"Ohhh my God," was all Schuyler could gasp. He then took Starr into his embrace as she was trying to get up from the couch.

Starr just shook her head. "No," she said, refusing to believe it. "No." She slowly sank back down onto the sofa and into Schuyler's arms.

"He's not gone. He can't be!" spoke Starr as the tears began to fall.

Schuy held Starr so tight, the pain ripping through him like a knife. He remembered his own mom's terrible death. The pain, the grief, and the confusion. His heart was hurting for his Starr.

John too didn't know what to do or say to help Starr. For the past few days, Blair and himself had their hands full with Jack and Sam as both boys were heartbroken by Todd's death. "Starr, I know you don't want to believe it... but it is true. We wouldn't lie to you about this," John said softly. "I wish it weren't true..."

More tears fell. "I...never got to thank him for helping save Hope. He died not knowing that I still love him," Starr sobbed. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Starr, deep down your dad knew you loved him. He loved you too," John assured her.

Gently Schuyler caressed Starr's hair as she cried. "I know your dad knew in his heart that you were grateful," Schuy said as he held Starr close, his shirt becoming wet from her tears.

"But I never said it to him! I was so mad at him, and I didn't give him a second chance! He was trying to change; he was doing better!" exclaimed Starr.

"He hurt you a lot, Starr. He had hurt everyone, even Marty," John reminded. "You had a right to be angry and upset with him."

"He beat up Cole... he hit me," Schuyler reminded her. "He kept Marty at his place when she had amnesia. He even made plans to take your baby. Yes, he did a lot of bad things... and I know it was hard for you to forgive him. But I also know that your dad loved you so much... and he wouldn't hold it against you because of everything that happened. I just know it."

"But I lost my chance to tell him- to tell him that I love him; that I forgive him," Starr choked out.  
>"He's not going to be there, Schuy...he's not going to be there to walk me down the aisle now."<p>

Schuyler choked on his own tears. He just held Starr tightly as he didn't know what to say. His mom wouldn't be at their wedding either and that thought tore him apart. "I'm so sorry, Starr... really I am," he said sadly.

John rubbed Starr's back as she cried. "I know I'm not your dad, Starr... but I love you like my own... and if you'd like to let me do the honors, I will walk you down the aisle," suggested John, hating to see her hurt as badly as she was from losing her father.

Starr managed to choke back her tears slightly. "I know you will, John," she said softly. She rested her cheek against Schuyler's shoulder. This was too much for one day for her. She wanted to pick up Hope and go home, but thoughts of her baby daughter made her remember Paloma. "Wait...what's going to happen to Paloma? Did the state come and take her?" Starr didn't want her sister growing up in some foster home or in an orphange.

"Paloma is staying with Vicki right now. We all wanted wait till you got back to read your father and Marty's will. We aren't sure what provisions they made for her," John explained. "Now that you and Schuy are here, we can plan their funerals and do what needs to be done for the sake of your baby sister."

"Your little sister can come stay with us, Starr," Schuyler spoke up. "She won't grow up in an orphanage. You and I will take care of her."

"After you take a look at that will, Schuy and I would like to take in Paloma. If there's anyway...I'd like for her to remain with her family."

"That's understandable... and I think Marty would want that, too," spoke John as he softly rubbed his stepdaughter's back.

"Shall we get Hope and go home now?" Schuy asked Starr. "We can discuss the funeral and the will tomorrow."

"Thanks," Starr said to John, then nodded to Schuyler. "Yeah," she spoke with a heavy sigh. Rising slowly, she hugged John and then her mother.

"Take good care of her, Schuy," John said softly as Schuyler and Starr got ready to leave. Schuyler wrapped an arm around Starr as he kissed her cheek. He then led Starr out to the car so they could go pick up Hope from Dorian's.

Marty and Todd's funeral arrangements needed to be made. Their bodies had been located and their will was ready to be read. Vicki was looking after little Paloma until such time provisions could be made for the baby girl's care.

John woke up the following morning and started breakfast for the family. He was cooking pancakes and sausage when little Sam came downstairs. "Hi, little man," John said to the boy, trying to be cheerful. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I really miss my daddy," said Sam as he rubbed his little eyes.

"Starr was here last night," John said as he hugged his stepson. "Maybe later, you could give her a call."

"Okay," sighed Sam as he went to sit down at the table.

Blair came down carrying Kassia. All her movements seemed robotic as she fixed a bottle for the her baby girl. Would she feel better once they burried her ex-husband? She didn't even know.

John was turning the pancakes on the griddle when Blair appeared in the kitchen with the gurgled happily as Blair was fixing her a bottle. Again John marvelled at how much their daughter looked like him, although she was adopted.

John went to Blair and kissed her softly, then kissed their daughter as well. "Good morning, beautiful," he said to Blair as he gazed into her eyes.

"How's Sammy this morning?" she asked John.

"He's going to be okay. He's a great kid... and he'll bounce back. It's Jack I'm worried about. He won't even come out of his room... not even to eat," said John as he looked into the amazing amber eyes of the woman he loved. "I honestly don't know what to do for him anymore. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "Starr's always been good with him, no matter what the situation may be. I honestly don't know what will help him."

"As soon as Starr has a chance to handle things with the funeral home, perhaps she can come over and talk to Jack. I know he's really hurting," said John as he went to take the pancakes off the griddle and place them on the table. "Jack and his dad were very close..."

When the bottle was ready, Blair tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot before she could begin feeding it to Kassia. "Yes, that would be good. I'm sure Starr won't mind. She knows how close Jack and Todd were."

John gently took the baby from Blair so he could give her the bottle. "Go and eat, baby. I will feed our daughter," he said as he sat down and began giving the bottle to Kassia. The infant latched on hungrily as John smiled down at his little angel.

"Thank you," Blair said, kissing John's cheek and going to get herself some breakfast. She sat down at the table next to Sam.

John was glad to see Blair finally eat something. She looked pale and worn. He fed the baby as he watched Blair methodically consume her breakfast. "Sammy, what's Jack doing upstairs?" he then asked Sam.

"He won't talk to me," replied Sam.

Blair wished Jack would come downstairs to eat as she was finishing her breakfast. She leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek.

Meanwhile, Schuyler and Starr had just pulled up in John and Blair's driveway. He got the baby and the diaper bag out of the backseat. Once he and Starr had stepped into the house, he saw Sam sitting there at the table. Right away, Sam jumped up from the table and ran to his sister when Starr entered the house. "Sissy!" he cried out, hugging her so tight.

Starr returned her little brother's enthusiastic hug. "Hey," she said softly. "I'm so glad to see you Sammy. I've missed you and Jack so much."

"We missed you too," Sam said as he continued to hold onto his big sister. "Jack's been crying a lot, because Daddy died."

Schuyler sat down at the table holding Hope as he said hello to Blair and John. "Hey Schuyler," John spoke. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"That's okay. Starr and I just had McDonalds," said Schuy as he held little Hope on his knee.

"It makes me sadm too," Starr spoke to Sam. "Why don't we go up and see if we can get Jack to talk to us?"

"Hey guys," Blair greeted. Starr waved to her mom and John then headed upstairs with Sammy to talk to Jack.

"How's she doing?" Blair asked Schuyler once Starr had gone.

"She's doing a little better today. She called her Aunt Vicki this morning and the two of them set up all the arrangements with the funeral home. The funeral is going to be tomorrow morning," replied Schuyler. "How are Jack and Sammy doing? Starr and I have been so worried about them both." Sam took his big sister's hand and led her upstairs to Jack's room. Once they walked inside, Jack didn't even look their way. He just lay on his bed, staring out the window.

Starr let go of Sam's hand so she could approach Jack. "Hey Jack," she called out, standing next to his bed. It broke her heart to see how much this was killing her brother. He looked so much younger than he actually was considering he was so completely consumed with grief.

Jack turned over and looked at his sister, big tears shining in his blue eyes. "Starr," he said softly. "Our dad is dead... and life will never be the same."

"I don't want him to be dead. I love my dad... so much," the twelve-year-old boy said as the tears began to fall.

Starr sank down next to Jack and wrapped an arm around him. "I don't want Dad to be dead either, Jack. I loved him, too. I wanted to tell him that I love him, and I wanted him to spend time with Hope. I wanted all of us to spend more time together, you, me, Sammy, and Dad. I miss him too, Jack... a lot."

Jack wrapped his arms around his big sister as his hot tears continued to fall. "No one loved Dad like I did," he said softly. "I was his first son... and I wanted to be just like him." He cried and cried as he held on so tightly to Starr.

"Do you think Dad can see us now... up there in Heaven, that place Mom told me and Sam about?" Jack asked. "Cause do you think he knows we love and miss him?"

"I think so... I think he does know we love him and we miss him. He knows things aren't the same for us without him here."

Jack pulled back from his sister, smiling at her. "Then he will know we loved him for sure," Jack said as he wiped away his tears. "Dad wouldn't want us to be so sad, that's for sure. We have to be strong and look out for Sammy and Paloma."

Starr returned her brother's smile. "You are absolutely right, Jack. Schuyler and I are hoping to take Paloma in to raise her, so she will be with her in the family. I will surely need you to come over and help and there's Sam, too; he was awful sad this morning." She smiled at Sammy waving him over to them. "I need both of you to help me out, think you can?"

"Yeah, I can help," Jack promised as he reached for his little brother, pulling him into the group hug.

"I love you, Starr. You're the best big sister ever," Jack said, softly kissing Starr's cheek.

"I love everyone," Sam said sweetly.

Starr smiled kissing Jack's cheek and then Sammy's. "I love you both very much," she told them.  
>"Now come on... let's see what there is to eat downstairs, huh?"<p>

"I could make French toast or scrambled eggs if you guys want something in particular," she suggested to her brothers.

Jack felt as though he might be getting his appetite back. "I think I want some of those pancakes John made," he told Starr.

"Me too!" said Sammy as the three of them went downstairs.

"Hey, boys... would you like me to heat up breakfast for you?" John asked his stepsons.

"Sure," replied Jack as he sat down at the table next to his mom. He actually smiled at his little sister Kassia as he looked over at her.

Starr smiled as she came in behind her brothers, and for the first time since getting the news of her father's death, she was actually feeling okay. She wrapped her arms around Schuyler from behind, kissing his cheek.

Schuyler smiled at Starr's soft kiss. . It was nice to relax a bit as everyone had been so solemn since the news of Todd and Marty's deaths. He realized then that he and Starr hadn't even had the chance to properly announce their engagement.

~ * ~ Saying Goodbye to Todd and Marty ~ *~

On the day of Todd and Marty's funeral Starr was dressed in black... and ready. Well as ready as she could be going to her father's funeral. Hope too was dressed in black as the two of them joined Schuyler, Blair, John, Jack, Sam, and everyone else who had attended.

Schuyler stiffened, seeing that Cole was there. He told himself he would not make a scene, after all this was Starr's father's funeral. Cole walked up to Starr who was holding little Hope in her arms. "I can see that you and Schuyler are having fun playing house with MY daughter," he said in a nasty sneer.

"Cole, be quiet," John spoke up. "This is a funeral."

Starr held Hope against her protectively. "If your mother could see you right now, she'd be seriously disappointed in you," she said to him quietly. "Please leave us alone."

"Okay, slut," Cole said in a biting tone.

John grabbed Cole by the collar. "Take it back!" John demanded.

Schuy too wanted to punch Cole, but for Starr's sake, he held back. Hope started to whimper when she saw what was going on. She clung to her mommy in fear.

Vicki came forward, carrying little Paloma in her arms. "Ohhh Starr," she said, hugging her dear niece so very tight.

Starr couldn't believe Cole was being such an ass at his own mother's funeral. Marty Saybrooke would roll over in her grave. She put her attention on her aunt Vicki and her little sister Paloma.  
>"How are you doing, Aunt Vicki? And how's Paloma?" asked Starr as she was consoling Hope in her arms.<p>

"She's doing great. A little fussy of course because she misses her parents... but otherwise she's such a sweetie," Vicki said looking down at tiny little Paloma in her arms. "It's so sad, Starr. This little girl growing up without Marty or my brother here to love her..." Vicki's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"It's okay, Aunt Vicki; I don't want her to forget them. Schuyler and I want to raise her, and we will make sure she knows who her parents are and how much they loved her."

Cole broke away from John and staggered over to Vicki. "There's my ugly little sister now," he said, glaring at baby Paloma.

She could not believe Cole. She turned to glare at him. "Well, you are pretty UGLY, too, but that's really not your mom's fault now, is it?" she spat out angrily.

John and Schuyler listened totally appalled that Cole could make fun of a tiny baby, especially his own baby sister. "Naaa... she doesn't get her ugliness from my mother... but from your shit-head of a father! If it weren't for him, my mom would be alive today. He killed my mom!" Cole said as he staggered up to Vicki. He made a move to reach for Paloma. Vicki held onto the baby tightly, not about to let Cole the druggie touch her baby niece.

Starr handed Hope to Schuyler, glaring at Cole. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" she yelled angrily. All of her pent-up anger towards Cole was finally released.

"Don't you EVER speak about my father, EVER! Your a shit-bag, fucked-up druggie who's the WORST father in the world!" With those words she slapped Cole hard across the face.

"Touch MY sister or MY daughter or even LOOK at them again and I will make sure you rot in hell for the rest of your sorry life!"

Cole actually whimpered, clutching his bruised cheek where Starr had hit him. "You're going to be sorry for this, Starr... you really are... I'm going to make sure you're damn sorry," he threatened.

John bodily grabbed Cole and set him down in a chair. "Don't get up... or your ass is out of here, man!" warned John. "This is a funeral... pay your respects!"

Taking Starr's arm, Schuy helped her sit down. He wrapped an arm around her, knowing this was hard enough for without Cole's presence.

Starr tried to calm herself down but she was so angry. She kissed Hope's cheek as the little girl clung to Schuyler. *Fucking Cole,* she thought to herself. "I wish he would just O.D. and be six feet under already."

The funeral services started in honor of Marty and Todd's lives. It was a sweet and simple service, with lots of tears. Vicki stood and said a few words about her brother. Then Nora stood up and spoke of her close friend Marty. In the end, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. John sat beside Blair as he held her hand in his. Blair was glad that John was here with her, it was a beautiful service.

Starr was glad that her dad and Marty had such a beautiful service in their honors. They deserved it. She hoped they could see from Heaven.

Jack and Sam were fairly composed as they went to look at Paloma who was being cuddled in their Aunt Vicki's arms when the services were over. "Hey little sissy," Sam said, kissing Paloma's cheek. Paloma gurgled excitedly when she saw her big brother. She reached out and tried to grab Sammy's glasses right off his face. Everyone laughed as Sam held his glasses on tightly.

Vicki walked over to Starr. "Whenever you are ready, you may come get Paloma and all of her belongings. There is no rush. Tomorrow is the reading of your father's and Marty's will. I'm sure he and Marty made adequate arrangements for Paloma in the event of their death. And if you ever need me for anything, you need not hesitate to ask," said Vicki as she kissed Starr's cheek.

"We'll collect her things and pick her up tomorrow," Starr told her Aunt Vicki.

Cole stood there and glared at Starr and Schuyler as they got ready to leave the funeral home. "See you tomorrow at the reading of the will," he said as he walked away with an evil smirk on his face.

John looked at Blair. "If he tries anything tomorrow, I'm seriously gonna bash that guy's head in," John said to his wife.

"You have my full persmission to do that," Blair said ashe couldn't believe Cole's disgusting behavior at a funeral.

Starr just ignored Cole and his stupidity as she left with her fiancee and their daughter.

~*~ And To You I Bequeath My Most-Prized Possessions ~ *~

The next day at the reading of the will, everyone was gathered with Todd's lawyer and Marty's lawyer so they could find out what was going to be done with Todd and Marty's estate. Once everyone had arrived, Todd's lawyer began reading the provisions of Todd's will. "Starr, your father has left you his home, along with his car. 25% of his multi-million dollar estate has been left to you. The other portions have been left equally to each one of your minor siblings, but it has all to be placed in trust to you, until such time your siblings reach age 18 years old. His will also states that he wishes that if anything should happen to himself and Marty, that he would like you to be the one to care for your younger sister, Paloma Manning," spoke Remington, Todd's attorney. He had Starr sign some papers, then gave her the keys to Todd's house along with a spare set of keys to his car.

Then Marty's lawyer, Nora spoke before Remington had a chance to completely finish. "Marty's will is very cut and dried. Everything she has will be split equally between her two children, Cole Thornhart and Paloma Manning. She too also states in her will that if anything should ever happen to her, it is her hope that Starr Manning, Paloma's older sibling, would be the one to care for her child in her absense."

"That's bullshit!" Cole cried out. "I should have been left EVERY penny that had belonged to my mom. Everyone knows that everything my mom had was left to her when MY dad died. Why does my little troll of a sister get a single dime of that money that is rightfully mine?"

"I'm warning you, Cole. Shut up!" John growled.

"Ohhh so you think you're some big tough guy?" Cole sneered. "I am going to make everyone here today pay for this! Just you wait and see!"

He then walked up to Starr and Schuyler and glared into their faces. "I hope the two of you have a marriage made in HELL!" he yelled.

"Fuck you, Cole," Schuyler spoke up in a voice which was calm, cool and collected.

"Will everyone please be quiet?" Vicki insisted. "The lawyers are not quite finished reading the wills."

"Actually, the last remaining item in Mr. Manning's will he leaves to you, his dear sister. He has left The Sun, his newspaper business to you," said Remington, handing Vicki some documents to sign.

Starr had signed the documents required and accepted the things that were left to her. She couldn't believe Cole's behavior yet again. What the hell was the matter with him? He barely spoke to his mom when she was living and now he wanted every single cent she had? God, she hoped Cole would be gone once and for all and would leave them in peace. She couldn't stand the person he had become, so she was so glad that her dad and Marty entrusted Paloma's care to her and not Cole.

After the signing of all of the documents, the lawyers cleared out of the room. Cole was still seething as he stood up and got ready to leave. "Starr, you're going to regret THIS. I'm going to make you pay... and I will use every single penny I received from my mom to get MY daughter back!" he threatened. He then gave Schuyler an evil glare as he left the room.

"That young man has serious mental problems," said John as he watched Cole exit the room.

"He needs his face and his ass rearranged," Schuyler quipped.

"He can disappear for all I care," Starr muttered.

~*~ The Aftermath~*~

Starr had gone with Schuy to pick up Paloma and her belongings from Vicki's. Soon they would to move out of Ange's Square and into her dad's place considering that they now had their hands full with two beautiful little girls and had been thinking of having one of their own.

Schuyler had been packing up some of their things for the move while Starr was busy settling in the girls. Since Hope and Paloma were only nine months apart, it was a bit like having twins. When one of them was silent and happy, the other one seemed to be crying. He knew that now that Paloma was in the picture, he was going to have to pitch in all he could to help Starr in their care. "How are the girls doing?" Schuy asked as he was packing up some items from the kitchen and Starr walked in to join him after putting the girls down for their nap.

"It was definitely a bit rough. "I think it's going to take some time for the girls to get adjusted to the new arrangement and for Paloma to be comfortable with us. We'll need to get a routine going with them," she said, slipping her arms around Schuyler.

"Are you okay with all of this?" she asked. "New house, two kids?"

"I love the idea of ALL of it," Schuyler said, giving Starr a handsome grin. "And soon we will be adding a new baby to the mix."

"I haven't forgotten that," she promised him with a smile.

Now that Todd and Marty's dual funeral was done and over and the wills had been read, John felt they had some actual closure. The boys seemed to be doing so much better, now that Starr and Schuyler were back. Jack was actually doing quite good, enjoying his time with Cyndi and helping out with his chores without being told. His grades had even started to improve. For the first time ever, the boy was looking at John with something other than animosity.

John knew he was the luckiest man alive. Not only did he have the most precious little girl, but he also had three wonderful and amazing stepchildren. And the one he cherished most of all was Blair, the woman who had made his life complete and had captured his heart.


End file.
